Crashing Down Around Them
by Lilybet.Kate
Summary: James and Lily hated each other until a chance encounter in the common room changed everything. Now they are share everything but their friends don't know. They've kept their secret with carefully crafted lies but how long with they be able to keep it up?
1. Of Transfiguration and Staying Awake

**Crashing Down Around Them**

Prologue

Of Transfiguration and Staying Awake

* * *

"Oh My God I'm never going to get this." Lily Evans moaned to the empty Common room. It was 1 o'clock in the morning and everyone else was in bed, which was exactly where she wanted to be. Instead she was up freezing her butt off in the cold common room trying to transfigure a guinea fowl into a Guinea pig unsuccessfully.

"Come on Evans." She mumbled to herself. "You're supposed to be the smartest girl in your year yet you can't do this, even Sirius Black can do this." At this thought angry tears sprang into her eyes, though she rubbed them away furiously.

She continued to try unsuccessfully for close to an hour before collapsing in defeat into the huge armchair by the fire. I'm just a stupid mudblood she thought to herself, I shouldn't even bother trying. The tears of despair started to fall again but she made no move to wipe them away this time. She just stared into the fire miserably.

* * *

James Potter couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning, kicking his sheets and punching his pillow, but nothing would work. He couldn't get comfortable at all.

"This is ridiculous." He mumbled to himself sitting up in bed.

"Yea it is Mate." Remus grumbled from the bed next to him, "Please stop wiggling around like a flubberworm."

"I'm Sorry Moony I can't sleep."

"Really I couldn't tell." came the sleepily sarcastic comeback from the lump in the bed next to him.

"Would you two please shut up." Peter grumbled from the far bed.

"Sorry." James whispered.

"Could you please just get up." Remus whispered harshly, "BEFORE you wake Sirius, you know how he gets when he doesn't sleep."

James felt a Pillow slam into his head from the bed to the left of him.

"To late." He whispered.

"James." Remus growled

"Okay, okay Moony, I'm going." James whispered. He grabbed his wand and glasses off his bed side table before successfully navigating the maze that was the 6th year boy's dormitory.

* * *

Lily was so absorbed in self-loathing and pity that she didn't see or hear the figure stumble down from the boy's staircase. Nor did she see or sense him as he walked across the room towards her. In fact she didn't realise she wasn't alone until he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Evans?"

* * *

James stumbled blindly down the staircase. In his haste to get out of a room full of angry roommates he had forgotten to put his glasses on. As he reached the 2nd last step he stumbled over it and caught himself on the wall, making a huge racket. He looked up and saw a figure staring into the fire. He quickly crammed his glassed onto his nose, before he realised it was a female. The girl had obviously not heard him and looked upset.

James took a couple of steps towards her and realised she was crying. A couple of steps later he started as he saw the bright glint as the fire reflected of her red hair. It was Lily. He took the last steps towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder hesitantly. "Evans?"

As he said her name she looked up at him, wiping her eyes. With a start James realised she looked miserable, he had only ever seen her this upset a couple of times. She didn't get upset over just anything.

Lily looked up startled at the pressure on her shoulder and frowned in recognition when she realised who it was.

"What do you want Potter." She sniffed; she was too tired and upset for his teasing.

"What's the matter Evans?" he asked her gently.

"Nothing." She sniffed.

"Evans, come on what's wrong?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

"Seriously it's nothing, it's stupid." She groaned.

"If it's made you so upset it's not nothing."

"It is nothing." She snapped before realising that most of the castle was asleep.

"I can't do the Transfiguration spell." She finally sighed. When she saw James' shocked expression she sighed. "I told you it was silly." She said quietly.

"No it's not silly; you can't always do everything perfectly the first time." He told her, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I hate transfiguration," She grumbled, though James could see she was visibly relaxing.

"It's not hard; it's just the right technique, and CONCENTRATION." He told her.

"Are you saying I don't concentrate?" she asked him offended.

"No," he sighed "I'm saying that you probably can't concentrate when your tired, grumpy and irritated."

"So what are you saying I should do?" she asked him, uncurling herself a little.

"I'm saying you should go to bed-"

"WHAT." She cut him off. "You want me to give up."

"No." he said a little irritated "I wasn't finished."

"Oh, okay, sorry." She said in a small voice.

"As I was saying." He smirked a little at her "Go to bed, we don't have transfiguration tomorrow so don't stress, you can practise more tomorrow night." He told her gently.

"It won't help, I don't understand the wand movement." She groaned, flopping back a little.

"Okay then fine, I understand it, would you like me to help you then," he offered a little exasperated, he never understood why she got so negative when she was stressed.

Lily bit her lip, thinking about it for a minute. She knew Potter could do the spell - he had been the first one in the class to get it – so she was pretty sure he wasn't boasting so he could spend time with her. He seemed sincere enough, and if he got all romantic on her she could just leave right?

"Okay then, you're on Potter." She smiled at him before beginning to collect her books.

She was at the staircase before she spoke again. "But know this; I really don't get this so it might take a while." She said whilst still smiling before turning on her heel and disappearing up the girl's dorm staircase.

James sat on the couch staring at the space she had just disappeared from. What on earth was he doing offering to help her, he was sure she would just take something he said and completely twist it, getting mad at him then proceeding to wake up the castle with a screaming match.

He shook his head. Oh well, if she started to get pissy at him he could just leave right? He wearily groaned as he lifted himself up from the armchair, he was exhausted now. He climbed the staircase with an age that surpassed his years, before collapsing into bed and falling straight asleep, not even bothering to take off his glasses.

* * *

"Why are you so tired?" Lily's best friend Liz asked her the next morning at breakfast after she had almost fallen asleep in her toast for the third time. Lily and Liz had been best friends since their first day at Hogwarts but were on the surface very different, Liz was so sure of herself and was crazy and quirky. Lily was conscious of other people's thoughts and very conservative.

"I'm not." Lily mumbled, sitting up and staring at her friend.

"Oh really?" Liz asked blue eyes piercing Lily, making her shift uncomfortably "Why do you keep falling asleep in your food?"

"Why are we talking about Sirius?" another voice laughed from behind them.

"We weren't Katy." Liz quipped, "Just because you're obsessed with him." She winked at Lily, throwing her black hair over her shoulder.

"Oh shut up." Katy groaned falling into the seat next to Liz. "Who would like that immature prat?" Katy was another one of Liz and Lily's friends. She was your average beauty, tall, blonde hair, blue eyes but never really payed much attention to boys, being the shy type around everyone but her friends.

"Back on topic, if we weren't talking about Sirius who were we talking about?"

"Lily."

"What do you mean Lily, she's a morning person."

"Not today." Liz said, pointing at Lily whose head had nodded forward yet again

"Lily, sweetie." Katy cooed "why are you so tired."

"I'm not bloody tired." Lily growled "What makes you say that."

"Um the fact that your falling asleep in your breakfast." Liz said.

"Yea, we can see you from the ravenclaw table." Another voice interrupted them.

"What is with you all popping out from nowhere?" Lily screeched.

"Wow someone's tetching today."

"Piss off Keira."

"Now I'm insulted Lily Darling." Keira smirked as she sat down next to her friend. "And if your not eating this then I'll have it." She said. As she reached over to grab Lily's scone a piece of her light brown hair fell into Lily's goblet.

"I really need to get this cut." She muttered, taking a nibble out of Lily's scone.

"Come on Lily, you still haven't answered our question." Katy poked Lily in the sides, ignoring her other friends.

"What question was that?" Lily grumbled not lifting her head from where it now lay on her arms.

"The one we've asked you about seventeen times, why are you so tired?"

"Ok fine, I'm tired because I stayed up last night trying to learn the blasted Transfiguration spell." She finally snapped. The other girls stared at her in shock, not sure what to say. They all new that Lily hated admitting that she wasn't perfect at everything.

"Did you get it?" Katy asked curiously

"Nope, not at all." Lily sighed, finally lifting her head up.

"You could have asked us for help," Katy pointed out a little hurt.

"I was fine." Lily snapped

"So do you still need help?" Liz asked trying to avoid an argument

"No, I think I have it settled." She said finally raising her head off her arms

"Thank God." Keira muttered. "What?" She asked when the other two girls glared at her "I suck at transfiguration, I mean I didn't even pass my OWLs."

"How you got into Ravenclaw I will never know," Liz muttered rolling her eyes

"Because I got O's in pretty much everything else Moron." Keira retorted, sticking her tongue out

"Real Mature guys." Katy sighed,

"So can you do it now?" Liz asked returning the group's focus to Lily

"Nope." Lily said getting up from the table.

"Wha-?" Liz asked her confused

"Sorry I'm in a rush; have to talk to professor Slughorn before class. Bye." Lily said before turning and walking away.

The three girls stared at Lily's retreating figure "Did she just blow us off?" Keira asked

"A-ha." Katy nodded.

"Something's up." Liz said, "I don't know about you but I sure want to find out what it is."

"Have fun doing that." Keira sighed, "But I have Charms next and Flitwick is giving us so much work it's not funny. I think he's trying to kill us or something"

"That's so you don't fail you NEWTS dimwit." Liz snickered

"You won't be laughing next year." Keira sighed before turning around with a flick of her hair.  
"So what are we doing about Lily?" Liz asked Katy again.

"Nothing, _you're_ going to potions before you're late." She grinned, laughing when Liz swore as she ran down the hall.

* * *

"James tell us what's up." Remus hissed as he slid into his seat next to James in Potions

"For the millionth time this morning nothing is up." James snapped. His friends could be so nosey sometimes

"Come on Prongs don't lie to us." Sirius said taking his seat on the other side of James

"We're not stupid." Peter piped up from next to Remus' elbow.

"Yea, sure could have fooled us Wormtail." Sirius snipped.

"Play nice Sirius." Remus half heartedly scolded while trying to keep a grin of his face.

"James, seriously what's up?" Remus asked.

"Yea. You can tell us." Sirius chimed in, not even making reference to the Sirius/serious joke opening.

"Why do you even think 'something's up'?" James asked

"Erh, because you disappeared from the dorm last night-"

"You wanted me out." He pointed out

"I'm not finished." Remus said, giving him a look. "Anyway, after you disappeared you returned and fell straight asleep."

"Wow, I fell asleep how mysterious." At the look Remus gave him James pretended to zip his lips, smirking mischievously.

"Yea you even had your glasses on this morning." Sirius added, snickering slightly. "Oof." He grunted as James elbowed him in the gut. "What?"

"Nothing." James smiled at him innocently

"I'm so going to get you back." Sirius shoved at James shoulder.

"Pfff, Yea right." James grinned, shoving his friend back, effectively dropping the subject.

* * *

"I'm going to go turn in, how bout you guys?" Katy said to her friends yawning.

"Yea, me to." Liz agreed as her and Katy stood up to leave.

"You coming Lily?" Liz asked when she realised that Lily had made no move to get up.

"Nah, I'm going to stay down here for a little while, maybe wait until dumb and dumber have fallen asleep." She grinned at her friends playfully.

"I resent that." Liz sniffed

"I never said I was talking about you." Lily winked back at her "But if the shoe fits."

"If you're sure." Katy said hesitantly before the two girls trouped up to their dorm.

* * *

James waited in the corner of the common room attempting his potions essay until the entire common room was cleared out except for Lily. He had waited till everyone was gone, as he had assumed that she didn't want to whole castle to know about their arrangement. He could understand that, he hadn't told his friends either. Not that he hadn't wanted to but it would be embarrassing if something had gone a little bit wrong.

He shut his book slowly before getting up and padding across the common room to her side. When he got to her she was staring into the fire. He quietly sat down next to her startling her.

"Hey." He smiled slightly at her

"Hey yourself." She smiled back. That sat quietly for a minute before she spoke again.

"I didn't think you were going to stay." She confessed quietly.

"I always keep my promises." He smiled at her solemnly "But I thought you were going to change your mind."

"Nope." She smiled slightly "Once I make a decision I stick to it no matter how hard it is."

The silence returned, this time James was the one to break it. "So, this spell."

"Finally." Lily sighed close to two hours later. She had finally managed to turn her Guinea fowl into a guinea pig.

"Very good." James said from the armchair he had fallen into half an hour ago. "Now let's see you try it again."

"What?" Lily half moaned half whined.

"I want to see it's not a fluke," he said waving his wand and turning it back into a guinea fowl.

She tried again, but didn't manage it "Ugh, this is so stupid." She sighed, flopping back into the chair

"Come on it was easy the first time, so it should be a piece of cake this time right?" he said encouragingly.

"Fine." Lily grumbled before tapping the Guinea Fowl and muttering the spell under her breath. It worked perfectly

"I did it." She sang jumping up and down.

"Very nice." James smiled at her as he flicked his wand and the guinea pig disappeared.

"Thank you." She breathed leaning over to hug him.

"What the hell." Sirius swore under his breath. He and Remus had just come down the stairs under James' invisibility cloak to see what James was up to, and had arrived just in time to see Lily hugging him.

"I have no clue." Remus said, shocked. They heard someone coming down the girl's stair case and quickly returned up their dorm– they had a lot to process

"Thank you so much for helping me James." Lily gushed; she was in a good mood after finally mastering the spell.

"Don't mention it." He smiled at her again.

"Is there anything I can do in return?" She asked him

"Come to think of it there is one thing." He grinned at her, and she felt her heart sink. He was going to ask her out again. "Can you answer something honestly for me?" He shocked her with his request.

"Of course." She managed to choke out.

"Why where you so upset yesterday?" He asked her. If she was shocked before she was even more so now. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "And don't say it was just because you couldn't do the spell, I've seen you frustrated at yourself for not getting a spell before, but never that upset." Lily stared at him opened mouthed, she though she hid her feelings well, but he could see right through her.

She felt a single tear trickle down her face and James' strong-arm wrapped around her shoulder. She subconsciously lent into it feeling slightly better.

"I try really hard, I honestly do." She said chocking up.

"You try what." James asked her

"To be strong, to block what they say out but it's so hard."

"Block what who says out." He asked her again, gently this time

"Everyone." She was sobbing now "What if they're right, what if I'm just a stupid Mudblood."

James stared in shock at the small girl crying into his arm. Lily had always seemed so self-assured and strong, never really giving off self-conscious or self-doubting vibes. Sure she had her negative days, but everyone did. James had never realised how much things people said to her hurt her. She probably hid it so well not even her friends knew.

"Hey, that's not true." He said rubbing her back in a soothing way.

"What makes you say that?" she asked him, still sobbing

"Because you're the smartest witch in our year." He said matter of factly.

"If that's true why couldn't I get the spell, even Sirius got the spell." She started to get more hysterical

"Hey, so Transfiguration isn't your best subject you can't be good at everything." He soothed, wrapping his other arm around her in a full hug. "And Sirius is actually really good at Transfiguration; almost as good as he is at DADA." He laughed "He just doesn't want anyone to know because he thinks it would ruin him, so you better take that to your grave Missy." Lily laughed weakly, looking up at him and he smiled back.

"Don't believe the Slytherin, they're just jealous. Even that Black bitch knows you're incredibly bright, they're just trying to make you feel bad, okay?"

"Okay."

Their truce ended that night, and the next day they were back at each other's throats, but it was different. James made sure never to pick on her self-esteem, and Lily made sure to hold back on her verbal punches. That night wasn't mentioned or thought about for another month, and when it was an unlikely series of events followed. This is the story of the secret meetings and stolen moments, the mountain of white lies, that had to come crashing down. Eventually.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the Prologue. So what did you think, I really like this at the moment and I'm pretty sure I'll have another chapter in the next week. Is anyone willing to BETA this [and/or something Comfortable] for me. It would be so helpful if you could. So love it? Hate it? Want to hunt me down and murder me for the story. Please let me know your thoughts. Also there is some Info on My profile about models and what not for each chapter, so i hope you enjoyed. Oh and finally i tried a new formatting, does the spacing work or should i do it the way i usually do it. Feedback is lovely**

**x's and o's  
-Lilybet-  
**


	2. Of Assignments, Arguments & A Fine Line

**A/N: First Chapter, It's a little bit short but I'm just trying to establish different relationships, I swear it gets better.**

**12/2 Update: Okay I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm working on the next chapter now, i just need to quickly look over it then I'll publish it for you. But re-reading over this one I saw so many mistakes so It's getting them fixed before posting the next one. The amazing work of a beta [which i don't have]**

**

* * *

**

**Crashing Down Around Them**

Chapter 1

Of Assignments, Arguments and The fine line

* * *

"You know who's hot?" Sirius asked his roommates as they lay around in their dorm one Saturday afternoon.

"I don't know, but I'm sure your going to tell us." Remus sighed from his desk where he had been trying to write his potions essay for the past three hours.

"Damn right I am." Sirius smiled

"Wait, by any chance is it Keira Rose?" James asked his friend, not bothering to look up from the Quidditch magazine he was reading.

"Aww, how did you know?" Sirius whined.

"Umm maybe because she's your latest obsession and you've been talking about her non-stop for the past week."

"But she's really hot."

"And she's rejected you twenty times. Give up." Remus interjected

"You've kept count?"

"No."

"But I have." Peter piped up "and it's actually been twenty-three times." The other three boys turned around to stare at their friend in shock. "What?" He tried to defend himself "We always have these arguments and I thought I could stop it for once." His friends continued to stare at him, this time in awe.

"How come I never thought of that?" Remus asked, slapping himself in the head.

"Because I'm just smart like that." Peter said smugly, the expression falling off of his face at his best friends laughs.

"Anyway back to Keira, Isn't she smoking?"

"And back to the point, not really. I've known her since she was 7 or something." James said, putting down his magazine. There was no way he was going to be reading anymore that afternoon.

"Remus, you agree with me right?" Sirius said

"Well I would have to be blind not to see she's pretty." Remus agreed, cautious as to where this conversation was going.

"And I am obviously the most handsome guy in this school."

"I dunno about that one." James chuckled, Peter and Remus soon joining in.

"Ok, you've had your joke back to me." Sirius huffed "We're obviously meant to be together so you have to help me woo her Moony." At the end of his speech his friends, who had been trying to contain their laughter fell into hysterics.

"Nice, joke Padfoot." Peter gasped

"Like that would ever happen." Remus chortled. Sirius sat with his arms crossed as he waited for his friends to quieten down. Just when they had all regained their breath James chocked out "He said Woo." And sent them back into another round of hysterics. This time Sirius couldn't help but join in, his wording choice had been pretty funny.

"So will you guys help me?" Sirius asked his friends again once they had finally calmed down.

"I'm thinking not." James shrugged "Keira would never forgive me for being involved, and I'd rather not have a next-door-neighbour who harbours a grudge against me, sorry mate."

"Fine, betray your friend then." Sirius gasped, clutching at his chest. Remus snorted at his friend's antics, reminding Sirius he had yet to reply

"Moony old friend, please help me win her favour." Sirius cried, throwing himself at Remus

"How about you let go of me and I might consider it." Remus said, unamused.

"Okay." Sirius cried, letting go of his friend.

"Hmm, I considered it and No." Remus snickered at his desperate roommate.

"Fine if none of you guys are going to help me…"  
"What about me?" Peter interjected.

"What about you." Sirius sneered, "Would you have helped me?"

"Well no."

"So why did I need to ask you?"

"Because you asked everyone else." Peter pointed out.

"True, what where we talking about again?" Sirius asked.

"About how you've decided to give up on Keira and go do some 5th year." James said.

"Hmm, good idea." Sirius smirked "I'm feeling especially Horny today."

"Okay, now that is to much information." Remus groaned as James got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked James curiously.

"To work on the Herbology assignment with Liz." He shrugged at his friend.

"Crap we still have to do that." Remus sighed, looking at Sirius meaningfully

"Meh, we can do it on Thursday morning."

"It's due Thursday afternoon." Remus pointed out.

"Exactly my point." Sirius shrugged as he lifted himself off his bed

"What about those little things known as classes that take place on Thursday morning."

"Ever heard of a little thing called skipping?" Sirius asked Remus as if he were stupid. "Or if you're so worried you can do the whole thing yourself."

"No thank, as much as it tempts me I wouldn't want to take away the homework you love so much." He stated dryly.

"Okay well as much fun as listening to you to argue about this assignment is I'm going to go meet Liz now." James sighed at his friend's familiar quarrel, he wasn't sure if they had even heard him. Oh well he would leave them to sort out their own problems.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." James panted as he flopped down into the seat opposite Liz

"Nah it's fine I was late as well." She smiled at him "Roommates again?"

"When is it not?" James snorted "You too?"

"How did you guess?" She asked "Although Keira technically isn't my roommate. Her and Lily were arguing about god knows what." She giggled, "If Lily wasn't constantly fighting with someone it would be actually be quiet amusing. At one point there was something to do with Lily's nail polish matching her hair. Pathetic really"

"Well Lily seems to have a lot of practice in tearing strips off of people." James sighed, thinking back to the familiar incident they had at breakfast that morning.

"Yea, she seems to really hate you." Liz sighed in sympathy for the boy "Although you know the invariable asking her out doesn't really endear you to her. In fact it seems to unendear her."

"What did you just say?" James laughed

"I just said the constant asking her out means she doesn't like you much." Liz sighed

"Yea well even before I started asking her out she hated me."

"True that, maybe it had something to do with your hating of Snape."

"Maybe." James grunted, indicating to Liz that the conversation was over.

"So what were your roommates fighting over today?" She asked curiously

"Sirius homework habits, the second most common argument." He sighed

"When will Remus ever learn?" She chuckled

"Who said he was arguing with Remus?" James smirked

"Because Peter doesn't have enough backbone to argue with Sirius over something as trivial as homework for so long." Liz pointed out "and he's almost as bad as Sirius. I mean at least he knows where the library is."

"Your right, as appose to Sirius who probably doesn't even know _what_ a library is." James chortled

"How does he pass school?" she wondered around

"A lot of help from friends and a freaking photographic memory." James grumbled, "Bloody git."

"Now, now language." Liz fake chided him "You never told me why Remus tried to do the impossible."

"Because I reminded them of this assignment, and Sirius wanted to leave it till Thursday morning." He chuckled, remembering the scene in his bedroom.

"It's due Thursday afternoon." Liz pointed out

"Remus' point exactly, but the sad thing is Sirius could probably scrape together an E doing just that."

"Well, whatever Sirius may be able to do we won't so I suggest we get this assignment done now." Liz smirked "The less time I have to spend with you the better."

"Oh ha-ha," James quipped as he flicked a piece of paper at Liz. "You're a real comedian."

* * *

Later that night Liz and James entered the common room together talking and laughing, attracting the attention of quite a few curious Gryffindor's.

"So we're meeting again on Monday night to finish up." James asked Liz as they stood just inside the portrait hole.

"Defiantly. Thanks for everything James." She smiled up at him.

"No problems sweetie." He smiled back comfortingly, leaning forwards to give her a quick squeeze before they parted ways, James towards the small alcove where the other Marauders sat planning a prank and Liz towards Katy and Lily who were sitting by the fire.

"Where have you been?" Katy demanded as Liz fell backwards onto the couch next to Lily.

"Doing my Herbology assignment with James, like I told you I would be yesterday evening, and this morning and at lunch and before I left." Liz told her friend patiently

"Why weren't you at dinner." She asked again, not satisfied with her friends answers.  
"We got caught up in the project and when we realised what time it was dinner was almost finished." She sighed

"And that was half an hour ago." Katy pointed out.

"I know, James took me to the kitchen because he felt guilty, we ate then returned to the common room." Liz stretched the truth, hoping her friend would stop with the questioning.

"And why did he hug you?" She asked, her voice betraying the fact she had run out of questions and was grasping at straws."

"Because we are having a secret affair." Liz cried, attracting a few curious glances. "What do you think?" She lowered her voice slightly "It was a friendly farewell, he does it to Keira all the time."

"Well okay I suppose," Katy sighed "Sorry about prying." She told her friend gently,

"Don't worry about it." Liz threw her arm over Katy's shoulder "I know how you get about these things and I know your working on it."

The group was quiet for a moment and Liz glanced at Lily, wondering why she hadn't said anything yet. Being quiet was defiantly not a good sign with Lily.

"How was your day Lily?" Liz asked her friend cheerfully

"Not a good idea." Katy whispered to her friend, before she dashed off towards their dorm shooting a sympathetic look over her shoulder.

"HOW WAS MY DAY?" Lily suddenly shrieked, startling Liz. "HOW WAS MY DAY? WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW? YOU WERE TO BUSY RUNNING AROUND THE SCHOOL WITH JAMES EFFING POTTER TO CARE."

"Lily. What the hell?" Liz asked her friend calmly but firmly.

"DON'T WHAT THE HELL ME ELIZABETH YOUNG. You were running around with James Potter. Of all people **_James Potter_**"

"Lily…" Liz said again, noticing all the eyes in the common room where now focused on the two of them.

"Don't Lily me. He is the enemy here. JAMES POTTER IS THE ENEMY." Lily shrieked.

"Lily, everyone is staring." Liz tried to keep calm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James shrink down in his chair, trying to avoid notice. He had a peculiar expression on his face.

"I DON'T CARE."

"Lily. SHUT UP." Liz finally screamed before raining her temper in.

"I was in the Library doing my _assignment_ with James Potter. I had to do it. It wasn't a choice" in her peripheral vision she saw a look of betrayal flash across James' face and she rushed into the rest of her argument. "But you know what I'm glad I was paired with him. It made me realise he's not half bad and half the stuff you say about him is a load of Bull." When she stopped for a breath she noticed the whole common room, including Lily and the Marauders were staring at her in shock. "If you need anything I'll be in our room." She told Lily firmly before she headed for the Girl's dorm, sending James a quick wink on her way.

* * *

"So how did that go?" Katy asked her roommate as she stomped up the stairs.

"Well better than I expected actually." Liz sighed as she jumped on her friend's bed.

"You know I'm trying to do homework here?" Katy groaned her as her bed rocked from the impact of her Liz's body.

"Yea, well duh that's all your always doing." Liz smirked "I'll stop disturbing you then, but I thought you wanted an non-lilyised version of what just happened downstairs."

"Oh, okay I'm listening now." Katy put down her book and looked at Liz expectantly.

"Well." Liz rolled onto her stomach, pretending to think about it "first she started yelling at me about how I would know how her day was if I wasn't running of with James, and I quote 'James Potter is the enemy'-"

"She didn't?" Katy breathed "Isn't that a bit far in the middle of the common room?"

"Well she did, and you should have seen James' face, he looked completely devastated." Liz sighed in sympathy for her newest friend.

"He kinda does bring it on himself, asking her out so often. It makes her think he's joking."

"But even so, everyone but her can see that he actually really likes her. I mean even Keira knows." Liz pointed out "I think it's him trying to get her to notice him."

"True, She never gave him the time of day before he started asking her out and now she talks about him all the time. Granted it's in a 'I hate James Potter' kind of way."

"Yea but, there's a fine, fine line between pleasure and pain, pleasure and pain." Liz sung

"What?" Katy asked her roommate, "Great time to burst into random song."  
"It wasn't random, it was relevant." Liz defended. Katy raised her eyebrow at her "Okay, if I'd substituted the words Love and Hate then it would have been relevant."

"So you think Lily likes him as well?" Katy asked apprehensively "Because you obviously don't know her that well.

"No I'm just saying love and hate are very passionate emotions, at one point they may switch and Lily wouldn't know. But James does need to stop being such and asshole to her. And she probably needs to figure out he likes her, which again, she is so oblivious to."

"Maybe she doesn't want him to like her so she thinks he doesn't. Because that would be the easiest thing for her to do, and we all know our Lily likes to take the easy option."

"I suppose so, but I think we've digressed." Liz said

"Who says digressed anymore?" Katy wondered out loud

"I do, so learn to deal with it or you won't get the rest of the story." Liz teased

"Okay, okay I surrender." Katy laughed, putting her hands out in front of her.

"So where were we? Oh yes she ranted about how James was the enemy. Well after that I kind of screamed at her to shut up." Liz said sheepishly

"You didn't?" Katy laughed, when she saw Liz nodding she started to laugh "and your still alive. I'm impressed. So what happened after that?"

"She put me in my place." Another voice said from the door.

"Lily I'm sorry." Liz cried, flinging her body behind Katy, causing all three girls to start laughing.

"I'm the one who should be apologising. I overreacted." Lily sighed "It's not your fault you got paired with Potter for this assignment."

"Okay, can I say something without being fed to a bunch of seven year old cannibals?" Liz asked her friend hesitantly.

"Go ahead." Lily said through her laughter at the weird picture Liz had just painted.

"Well like I said earlier I like James, and I think it's a good thing I got paired with him for the assignment."

Lily opened her mouth to speak but Liz cut her off "He's not a bad person, in fact he's a good person with some bad habits. I'm not asking you to like him, or talk to him. I'm just asking you to open your mind and stop making small uncalled for remarks about him when he's not around. Defend yourself in your fights but don't start them. And remember he's a good person, sweet and funny." When Liz finished she looked hesitantly to her friend expecting her to start yelling instead she had a peculiar expression on her face, as if she was caught in the past. A few seconds later her face returned to normal.

"Ok, I guess I can give him a break. For you not for him." She grumbled.

"That's all I ask." Liz smiled.

Little did she know that Lily was thinking about that night a month ago, when James had been all the things Liz had said and more. And he hadn't harassed her once. Maybe there was some truth in what her best friend was saying.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said short, pretty uneventful chapter but all stories need to set up proper character relationships. At least during Summer Holidays I WILL update this once a week I'll try for twice or even three times if I'm really inspired. I'm still looking for a BETA so if you could help that would be lovely. Finally on my Profile page there is a link to who I imagine as each character (Except Peter I can't think of a model for him) So please visit that, and if you can't access it/ be bothered if your review and ask I'll tell you.**

**xoxo  
-Lilybet- **


	3. Of Revelations, Brushoffs & Evaluations

**Crashing Down Around Them**

Chapter 2

Of Revelations, Brush-offs and Evaluations

* * *

Lily lay in her bed late that night unable to fall asleep. Her brain just wouldn't shut down. Liz's words to her that evening had really hit home and against her will she was replaying the fight, conversation and every nasty word spoken between her and Potter over in her head. Her behaviour towards him had been a bit irrational, she finally admitted to herself. Sure, she had hated him at first for the way he had treated Severus on the first train ride and afterwards, but Severus had never taken it lying down and had sometimes initiated the conflict himself. In fact, she thought, our rivalry was almost as big as the one shared by Potter and Severus, and we didn't have all that history working against us. Because as Lily had discovered later, not only was there the house rivalry between the two, but Severus' father had attacked James' mother, and then James' dad had sent Mr. Snape to Azkaban.

I guess, she thought, I was taking Severus' side in the whole deal because he was the one I had known for so long, the one who's friendship I valued. Not because he was right, or better but because he was familiar and safe. And where has that gotten me? Well I won't speak to Severus anymore and my rivalry with Potter has grown so great that we couldn't go a week at the most without a horrible argument. And my outburst this afternoon just shows how bad it's gotten. I mean he pretends to like me to get to me, and I force myself to hate him.

She sighed again as she rolled onto her stomach, eyes feeling heavier but still not ready to close. Maybe I made the wrong decision, she finally admitted to herself. Maybe if I had chosen Potter this stupid rivalry wouldn't exist and if Liz is right, maybe I would have another good friend, like that guy he showed me a month ago.

Finally she felt her eyelids start to droop, and a final thought entered her brain before she fell asleep. Maybe it's not to late.

* * *

"Are you okay Mate?" Sirius asked James for the fourth time that night. He was worried for his friend, all the marauders were. James was sitting in their dorm, with a blank look on his face, staring at the wall.

"Sorry, did you say something Padfoot?" James asked.

"Yes I did, I asked if you were alright." Sirius said, concern evident in his voice.

"Yea, I think I will be." James gave his friends the most sincere smile they had seen in a long time.

"James are you sure?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Yea, I mean the 'love of your life' basically just told her friend that she couldn't hang out with you even for a project and that you are 'the enemy'." Peter pipped up. "What?" He asked defensively when Sirius and Remus glared at him "We were all there."

"Real sensitive." Remus huffed quietly.

"When is wormtail ever sensitive?" Sirius snickered quietly

"You guys do realise just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't hear you." James laughed at his friends.

"What can you hear? I hear nothing?" Sirius also laughed, albeit nervously.

"Your lying and deceiving skills are really slipping pads." James quipped, causing Remus and Peter to start laughing at the expense of their friend. "But really I'm fine guys. I think this finally put everything in perspective." He said, turning round on the bed so he was now facing his friends.

"How so?" Remus asked curiously as Peter leant forward like a girl expecting gossip.

"Well what Evans was saying today really hit home, showed me what you've been trying to say to me for the past two year."

"Which would be what?" Sirius asked, although he knew what the answer would be

"That Evans is never going to like me so I might as well give up on her. I mean why waste my time right?" James asked

"That's my boy." Sirius cried, jumping off his bed and tackling James. Remus and Peter looked on slightly amused as the boys wrestled each other, not at all surprised when James managed to kick Sirius off him within two minutes.

"Your getting weaker and weaker Padfoot." James laughed as Sirius lay in a heap on the floor.

"Shut up." He groaned.

"James are you sure." Remus asked, "I mean isn't that like quitting or something?"

"I dunno, but I do know it's pointless this obsession I have with her." James shrugged "And yes I just admitted it was an obsession."

"Wow, what she said really got to you didn't it?" Sirius asked in awe.

"Yep, and I'm so glad it did, even if it did surprise me."

"It was a surprise wasn't it?" Remus asked "I thought the two of you were getting on and had a truce or something."

"Me to, but I guess not." James smiled before diving into a conversation with Sirius about quidditch tactics. By the end of the night he had truly convinced everyone he was over Evans. Everyone except himself. But he knew that he would be, soon. And he was glad.

* * *

For the whole of the following week Lily tried to get James alone unsuccessfully. He seemed to have adopted the unusual habit of avoiding her and she didn't particularly want to say what she needed to say in front of his friends. Nor could she enlist the help of her own friends, as they would ask her too many questions and tease her mercilessly.

Finally an opportunity presented itself to Lily on Sunday evening. Sirius and Peter had both landed themselves in detention, Remus had rounds and Lily's friends were all in the library, trying to finish a potions essay due the next day.

Lily was reading in the corner of the common room, completely up to and over date with her homework when James walked in. He sat down in the seat by the fire and pulled out some sort of homework. He looked like he was concentrating so Lily decided not to disturb him, or at least that's what she told herself, returning to the world of her book.

She was disturbed about half an hour later by a colourful array of swear words filling the common room. Quickly surveying the room, and relieved to find it empty except for a couple of groups of first and second years who seemed oblivious to James' rant, Lily lifted herself out of her chair and made her way over to where he was siting swiftly, before she could chicken out.

She stood over him for a second before he noticed her.

"Oh Evans it's you. Am I in your spot or something." For some reason unknown to Lily his cold indifferent words stung her, something all the insults and yelling had never managed to.

"No." she said quietly, catching his eye for a minute before quickly glancing away.

"So what do you want?" Some emotion had crept back into his voice, although it was mild annoyance, almost as bad to Lily as the lack of emotion.

"I just wanted to apologise for anything you may have overheard me yelling at a certain friend last week." Lily whispered. James lifted an eyebrow and Lily continued.

"What I said was uncalled for and really offensive and I shouldn't be trying to control my friends and anyway Liz may be right and you might not be the horrible person I've always thought of you. I'm sorry James" Lily blurted out before turning bright red and averting her eyes away from James's towards the floor. If she hadn't she may have seen the softening of his scowl, or the indecision and sympathy in his eyes. Instead she only heard his next words.

"Well it's a little late for that Evans," he told her; trying to mask the pain his words were causing him with a well-perfected icy voice. "Obviously one of your friends has put you up to this and I want no part of it." At his harsh words unwanted tears sprang into Lily's eyes. "I'll stay out of your way Evans if you'll stay out of mine." He surged to his feet and sent her a last glance of pain - that Lily interpreted as anger - before striding out of the common room leaving a distraught and thoroughly more broken Lily than before the brief conversation.

* * *

When Liz and Katy returned from the library they found Lily curled up asleep on her bed, cheeks stained with dried tear tracks. The two exchanged a look before Liz perched on the side of the bed and began to gently shake Lily.

"Lily sweetheart, wake-up." She cooed. A few minutes later she was rewarded when Lily's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey Liz." She croaked, "Is it morning?"

"No baby it's 10 o'clock at night." Katy said comfortingly from where she was hovering at the bottom of the bed.

"You fell asleep in your clothes." Liz pointed out as Lily scooted over to make room for her.

"Oh." Lily said, noticing her ruffled shirt and jeans for the first time.

"Are you okay?" Katy climbed onto the foot of the bed and stared intently at her friend. Lily was silent for a moment, indicating to her friends she was thinking about answering the question and not going to simply blow them off.

"Do you guys think I'm judgemental and bitchy?" she eventually asked her, chewing on her lip timidly. Liz and Katy stared in shock at their friend. She was reminding them so much of the shy withdrawn girl of their early years at Hogwarts, not the strong and independent girl that had emerged since then.

"Why, did someone say something to you?" Katy asked, a little sterner than she intended, causing Lily to flinch away from her.

"Not directly, just a feeling I got." Lily tried to smile and hide the tears that were brimming in her eyes again.

"Well sweetie you're certainly not a bitch." Liz leant over and wiped the fresh tear tracks off Lily's face. "Yes you can be a bit judgemental and hold grudges but your working on it. Plus there's really no one you have a bias view of anymore." All three girls were aware of the one implication of the statement but no one spoke it.

"Don't worry about what anyone says Lily." Katy told her sternly as Liz wrapped her in a hug "Whoever they were doesn't matter anyway." Lily smiled and agreed with her friends, but in her heart she knew the truth no matter how much she didn't want to admit it. He really did matter, more so than she ever thought.

**A/N: i know it's been ages since I updated and No i didn't forget about this story or SC, my inspiration just ran dry and because I only got one review for the last chapter i didn't really think it was that pressing to force a chapter. I know this is short but as soon as i got inspiration back I wanted to post the first thing I could and it felt appropriate to end it here.**

**So here is my question, is anyone reading this story and do you want me to update often, or am i only updating this for myself and i should just write it for me and update infrequently? Also if you guys want some more of the story anyone wanna BETA for me?**

**xoxo  
Lilybet **


	4. Of New Teachers & Late night Talks

**Crashing Down Around Them**

Chapter 3

Of New Teachers, Inner Struggles and Late Night Talks

* * *

James didn't sleep well Sunday night and woke up the next morning feeling rotten.

"What wrong with you mate?" Sirius asked him when he finally fell out of bed just as the others were leaving for breakfast.

"Couldn't sleep." James mumbled, his voice muffled by the pair of Peter's boxers he had fallen face first into.

"Why not?" Remus inquired, peeling him up off the floor.

"Dunno."

"Right well, I'm off to eat." Sirius said brightly Peter trailing behind him. Remus stared at James as he heaved himself up and grabbed his robes out his trunk.

"What going to watch me get dressed as well?" He snapped as his friend's eyes unrelentingly followed him. Remus didn't say anything and continued to look at James with an unsettling look in his eyes.

"Whatever." James scoffed, walking into the bathroom to get changed. When he shut the door and escaped Remus' piercing stare his face contorted, for just a second, into an ugly mask of self-loathing but before he could blink it was gone and he got dressed into his pants and shirt. Once he was finished he leant back against the door for a second. Just because Evans had decided to play a cruel joke on him, and he had done what he needed to not what he wanted to for once, didn't mean he should feel rotten and take it out on his friends. He splashed water on his face, slapped himself for being such a girl and strutted back into the bedroom.

"Sorry bout that mate." He told Remus grinning at his friend. Remus cocked his head to one side and looked at James for a second before appearing satisfied.

"No problem, we all know you get like this at your time of the month." The smirk on his face was wiped off as soon as James launched himself at him, and his misery was soon forgotten.

* * *

"If I could have your attention." Dumbledore's voice boomed through the hall Thursday night at dinner. All the students immediately stopped their conversations and looked towards their headmaster, it was incredibly rare to have an announcement when it wasn't a feast. "Due to unforeseen circumstances Professor Wilkes has had to leave us." As the words left his mouth a loud cheer erupted throughout the hall. "Now, now." Dumbledore said, smiling softly "So Professor Jacobsen will be taking Defense against the Dark arts for the rest of the year." He gestured towards a short, plump woman with wild, short and curly chestnut hair who had been sitting unnoticed at the staff table. The hall was silent as the students looked skeptically at each other; she looked like a chef or a mother, not a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Please make her welcome." The was a spattering of polite applause throughout the hall, but Professor Jacobsen didn't seem to mind the skepticism, in fact she seemed to enjoy it.

"I think I'm going to look forward to her lessons." Katy said to Lily and Liz after the noise had returned to the hall "It should be like a free period, like history of Magic."

"Which I can't believe you still take." Liz shot at her friend.

"Like I said, a free period." Katy smirked.

"I don't know, I think I'll enjoy her lessons, but for a different reason." Lily spoke up, her voice softer than usual, the sparkle vacant from her eyes.

"Really Lily, you think so?" Liz asked

"Yea, what makes you say that?" Katy sounded skeptical

"No Reason, just a hunch." Lily said quietly.

Meanwhile down the table a bit the Marauders were also discussing the new teacher.

"I say we welcome her with a prank." Sirius whispered

"Not her first lesson," Remus argued, "That's too much, even for you."

"We did it to Wilkes." Peter pointed out

"Yea, but he radiated bastard." James said

"True, that." Sirius chimed. His friends stared at him

"Did you just say true that?" Remus asked his friend

"Yes, yes I did." Sirius looked confused, "Why?" His friends just chuckled and shook their heads, apart from Peter who howled with laughter.

"Yea Pete, It wasn't that funny." James gently told his friend, who blushed bright red.

"Can we get back to Jacobsen?" Sirius asked

"I agree with Remus, we should give her a couple of lessons, I mean we didn't prank any other teachers on our first lesson with them." James stated his opinion, shocking the others.

"Did you just pass up the opportunity to play a prank?" Sirius asked

"No, I just said we should delay it a bit."

"But she looks so easy." Sirius whined like a little girl.

"Fine, you can prank her. But without my plan and Remus' skill I think you'll fail." James smiled knowingly

"Just watch me." Sirius sniffed, storming out of the hall trying to hold back laughter though still a bit offended.

"This should be good." Remus chuckled.

"It defiantly will be."

* * *

James hadn't been sleeping well for the whole week but Friday night was particularly bad. Sometime around three in the morning he gave up on sleep, grabbed his invisibility cloak out from under Sirius' bed – how it got there he didn't know, or care to know – and walked silently down the stairs. As he neared the bottom he could hear sobbing coming from the common room, a very familiar so. His head wrestled with his heart for a second before he threw the cloak over himself and tiptoed out the common room, the girl too upset to notice the portrait hole opening by itself.

James wandered the halls for a bit before making up his mind and heading towards the kitchen. Narrowly avoiding the head boy by slipping though a secret package James finally arrived at the picture of the fruit and after tickling the pare and stepping in he was surprised to find Liz sitting at the table, head in her hands.

"Lizzy, what's wrong." He asked her gently.

She lifted her head and stared him straight in the eye, despair evident in hers

"Lily."

* * *

Lily quietly crept down into the common room, sure that at this time of night it would be empty and a perfect place for solitude. She curled up in the love seat she had occupied that night a month ago. Why couldn't she have realised what a good person he was then, why couldn't she have made the first move, to repair everything. Why did she have to be stubborn and stupid, why couldn't she have let bygones be bygones. Again tears started to streak down her cheeks, and she wiped them away angrily. It shouldn't even matter, it was Potter and he was finally leaving her alone like she had always wanted. She shouldn't be crying over this, she shouldn't be depressed but she was. If she was honest to herself fighting with him had always been a high point of her day, it got her blood boiling, her mind sharp and made her feel good. Of course it was just the adrenaline, the rush of winning but she still missed it, there was no one who could throw a verbal punch quite like Potter. It was just all the stress and tears over everything she had been holding for the past year. The secrets the hidden hurt. And now she didn't have the anger to keep it at bay it was crashing down on her, crushing her under its weight.

The common room door swung shut, starling Lily. There had defiantly been no one there, and she hadn't opened the door. She was truly going mad now, and that thought only made her cry harder.

* * *

"What about Evans?" James asked Liz gently, sitting down next to her.

"Lily." Liz corrected sharply.

"Okay, Lily then." James said, very taken aback by her tone.

"Sorry James, it's not your fault, it's just I'm just really worried about Lily, and my parents and my grade's."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her gently.

"Sort of." Liz sighed, leaning her head towards his body.

"Well then just tell me what you want to." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I dunno, I guess I'm really worried about Lily." She sighed, "I know you don't like her so if you don't want to hear about it..."

"No, if it's bothering you then tell me. You of all people know I don't hate her."

"Okay, well if you're sure you want to hear me overanalyse and worry over everything…" She moaned

"Hey, It will just help to get it off your chest. If it's bothering you it can't be that stupid."

"Ok, well I'm not sure she'll want you knowing this but Lily's been really, really upset about something all week, since Sunday night actually. She was fine in the morning but when we got back from the library in the evening she looked absolutely distraught. She'd cried herself to sleep." At Liz's words James felt like a knife had twisted through his stomach. It couldn't have been his fault, could it? No she must have had a confrontation with someone else. On the outside James just gave Liz an encouraging look.

"Ever since then she's just been really withdrawn, she rarely speaks, she doesn't eat much she hasn't even been motivated to do her homework and it's scaring us. Even Keira noticed that something was up." Liz was getting hysterical and James started rubbing soothing circles on her arms.

"Wow, it's that bad?" James asked, more concern in his voice than Liz thought possible.

"Yea it's that bad, and when I find the bastard who said something to her. Well he's going to be so dead?"

"What makes you think a guy said something to her?" James asked trying to keep the nervousness he felt out of his voice "Has she said something?"

Liz looked at him strangely for a second but continued none the less "She hasn't said anything to us but she's been sleeping really restlessly and keeps mumbling something about a guy and how he's right and she's a horrible person." James felt like a train of guilt slammed into his body. He had never been that mean to her had he? He replayed the conversation over in his head but nothing jumped out at him. Unless it really had been her own idea, or maybe there was something else, she must have had a run in with a Slytherin or something. That was it, or so he would tell himself.

"Well I guess you just need to prove to her she's wrong. Try and cheer her up and act as you usually do. Don't try getting her to tell you what's wrong because that will generally make her close down even more." James finally told Liz.

"What." Liz lifted her head off his shoulder, "Since when were you all in touch with your emotions and smart?" She asked him.

"Since forever." He told her in a high-pitched girly voice "Sirius is my best mate, it comes with the territory." He added. Which was partially true, however most of his experience came from Remus and his furry little problem, not that he could tell Liz that.

"I suppose that's true. For a 'Playboy' he sure is girly." She giggled

"Yea, but none of the girls actual care, they think he's 'gorgeous' 'good' and 'sexy' and don't give a toss about the rest." James said

"True, do you think he's ever going to settle down?" Liz asked him

"Seriously, No."

"Keira will be devastated."

"Well if she's up for a quickie he thinks she's hot so tell her to knock herself out." He chuckled "Feeling better now?" James asked her suddenly turning more solemn.

"Yes, thanks for the great advice James." She smiled at him. "Who would have thought?"

"Any time."

* * *

Lily backed away from the kitchen door in shock. She'd come down to try and find Liz to apologies for her behavior during the week and had found her locked in an embrace with James Potter of all people. She blindly wandered around the castle, deeply hurt and jealous though she tried to deny it. Of course she wasn't jealous of them together, she just didn't want to share her best friend with the guy who'd basically told her his life would be better if she just disappeared off the face of the earth, or at the very least out of his life.

She felt trapped, suffocated and isolated. She should have known if she pulled away from her friends they would turn somewhere else, she supposed she wouldn't want to be friends with herself after the way she had been acting of late, but even so to turn to Potter. It just twisted the knife deeper.

She was wandering the halls feeling very sorry for herself when she walked into something –or someone - hard.

"Lily, what are you doing out of bed after hours." Remus asked her gently.

"Thinking." She whispered, staring at her feet.

"About what?" He asked her, grabbing her arm and leading her into the empty common room.

"Just stuff, my friends, you know." Lily began to twist her fingers together in her lap.

"Alright missy, whatever self-deprecating thoughts you're thinking send them straight out of your head." Remus commanded.

"Wha…"

"Lily, how long have we been friends for? I know how your brain works and I can see it in your face." He told her, grabbing her hands and stopping the twisting motion. "You think you're not worthy, that your friends have deserted you and that they should, but stop right now. Your friends are worried about you and you defiantly deserve the best and most supportive friends in the world, understand me?" He asked her

"Yes." She nodded meekly.

"Hmm, keep working on that and I might believe you next time." He told her dryly, getting up from the couch. "Sleep well and think about what I said." He headed up to his dorm. Lily watched his retreating form and when she was sure she was alone curled up into a ball. Remus didn't know her friends, didn't know what they put up with. But he was right, if she wanted to keep her friends she needed to get the hell over herself. Tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Voila another chapter. Okay I'm getting a bit disheartened so that's why this story is going so slowly. have i really gotten worse in my stories since i've started. usualy im not one to complain and am happy with 5 reviews or so but i dunno.... anyway yes this one is finally up because the inspiration is a bit dry expect updates a bit sparsely. Remember to check the link on my profile for cover art for each chapter. Also yes i know this is a bit depressing but the next chapter is lighter and in a couple more the story really starts so hang on tight :D**

**xoxo**

**Lilybet**


End file.
